


How Are You Holding That Up by madam_minnie

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Yuletide 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus finds a way to distract Sirius</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Are You Holding That Up by madam_minnie

  
[How Are You Holding That Up](viewstory.php?sid=5312) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: Remus finds a way to distract Sirius  
Categories: The Broomshed > Drabbles Characters:  Remus Lupin, Sirius Black  
Genres:  Drabble  
Time Period:  Voldemort's First War  
Warnings:  Slash  
Challenges:  [Monthly Challenge: (2007-12) Secret Yule Challenge](modules/challenges/challenges.php?chalid=162)  
Challenges:  [Monthly Challenge: (2007-12) Secret Yule Challenge](modules/challenges/challenges.php?chalid=162)  
Challenges: [Monthly Challenge: (2007-12) Secret Yule Challenge](modules/challenges/challenges.php?chalid=162)  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 521 Read: 719  
Published: 12/10/2007 Updated: 12/10/2007 

Story Notes:

  * Your recipient's TQP name or Live Journal name. Dee Ryma  

  * Pairing or Character: Remus/Sirius  

  * Prompt: Candy Canes  

  * Rating NC-17



Chapter 1 by madam_minnie

Remus and me have spent the better part of the fall season in caves, mountains and tents; easier to speak with the Giants, centaurs and mountain beasts when you're in their element.

 

"Sirius, what are you doing?" Remus asks trying to peer over my shoulder. _Peeping Tom!_

 

"Writing my Christmas Letter to Father Christmas. I think I'll ask him for a motorbike for you," I tell him while inking my quill. "Or a candy-cane loincloth."

 

"Surprised that you're not asking him for some industrial-strength sex toy," he says coyly.

 

_Leave one giant dildo out and you never hear the end of it, I tell ya!_

 

"Actually, I'm asking Mum for one, and sending Reg the _Wizard Wank!_ catalogue with a few choice selections highlighted." I return to my letter when I see him shake his head and smirk.

 

"Candy-cane loincloth, eh? " he asks making me look up at him, which was his intention all along, apparently. Remus John Lupin… My Remus… My Moony was standing in front of me wearing nothing but a candy cane. Yes, it is possible to don a piece of candy… 

 

"Um," I try to clear my throat, but… my brain is sending information to other parts of my body making the ability to breathe, swallow… swallowing would be good right about now. "Wha- What are you supposed to be?"

 

"Well," he says dipping his head as his voice drops an octave, "I'm the Christmas tree."

 

"And," I eloquently say, stepping toward him, "am I supposed to decorate you?"

 

"I think the tradition is to eat all of the candy canes off of the tree," he says. "This seems to be the last one," he says looking down.

 

"Right…"

 

"On your knees, Padfoot," he growls and my knees give out the minute I hear the command. I'm kneeling in front of him, his cock standing straight out at me, his hands stroking the shaft, pulling the foreskin back, the candy cane bobbing at the base as he slides his hand back and forth. When I dart my tongue out to lick the head, he steps back, takes the candy cane and slides it into my mouth instead.

 

"Cane first," he says, his hand still stroking the growing length.

 

I lick and suck on the candy cane, putting on quite the show, if I do say so myself, watching his eyes glow, his cock thicken and his breath hitch when I crunch the cane between my teeth then take his length in one gulp.

 

Groaning, he seized my head and started pumping into my mouth in earnest. I hungrily slurped and sucked on that candy-cane cock like my life depended on it. When he spilled down my throat, his fingers threaded in my hair and cock still nestled between my lips, I heard him whisper a spell that left as naked as he was. Looking down, I find the candy cane dangling from the base of my cock.

 

"Your turn, Padfoot."

 

_I love Christmas!_

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=5312>  



End file.
